


adrenaline

by advsouls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bread, Comfort, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idols, Nose Kiss, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, caring jinsoul, catfish - loona, hyunsoul, i try to write funny i can't, idk how to tag lol, pls i love them sm, shy hyunjin, soft, uwu in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advsouls/pseuds/advsouls
Summary: cats devour fish, but this one can't seem to muster up the courage to eat a specific one.orhyunjin gets too shy around jinsoul so jinsoul tries to help.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol this is my first post on ao3 !  
> it's like 12AM right now and i was reading (the very few) hyunsoul fics on here TT  
> there migbt be mistakes so sorry;/  
> you can contact me on IG @ad_sucks :D <3

kim hyunjin was bold.

she loved to play the role as "someone different" or "someone un-ordinary" or "someone 4D."

she liked bread, pretended to be a cat, barked, loved to sing 'Into the Unknown,' and lots more.

but despite all of that...

her heart when around jung jinsoul made her mind spiral. the butterflies, the heartbeat, the way she couldn't stop smiling and blushing. she wasn't like this with any other members of the group. not even heejin, who hyunjin assumed liked her.

jinsoul noticed this. she noticed how shy hyunjin was around her. how she always stared at her. how she always stayed quiet and stuttered. it was cute--it was so very cute.

a day would occur when jinsoul and hyunjin are alone in the dorm. the members went shopping for late night snacks, and jinsoul worries that maybe they went somewhere without them. it didn't bother her too much, since hyunjin was usually quiet alone. good, jinsoul thought. now she could finally do something with hyunjin's..."feelings."

the two are placed far away, as hyunjin is doing pushups and jinsoul is reading the webtoon _"her pet"_ by pito.

"hey hyunjinnie," jinsoul calls, interrupting hyunjin's exercise. "want to play a game?"

ooh. hyunjin loved games.

but she couldn't manage to utter the words "yes" without suttering.

"y-yes..."

hyunjin's face was so red. she covers her face while scooting over towards jinsoul on the carpet. jinsoul laughs at the weird movement hyunjin makes.

jinsoul searches for a game underneath the coffee table. but no, there are cheese wrappers (cough, haseul, cough) and loaves of rye bread (cough, hyunjin, cough) in the way. why was this even here?! perhaps this bread was from the 'why not' set that hyunjin stole.

"ah, here it is." jinsoul pulls out the game connect four. hyunjin gets excited! she stares interested at jinsoul's actions as she unboxes the game.

satisfied with hyunjin's adorable excitement, jinsoul grins as she pulls out...

a pizza?!

"what? why is there a pizza?" hyunjin looks at the pizza then jinsoul, who is smiling wide. "it looks old and crusty too. how long has that been there--?!"

"aha! i set you up, kim hyunjin!" jinsoul says in a weird croaky voice. hyunjin is about to lose it.

hyunjin falls quiet and looks at the floor, just realizing that her and jinsoul had made eye contact. "you're so...cute." hyunjin hadn't meant to say this aloud, so she panics right after.

"hm?" jinsoul is more focused on eating the pizza.

"noth-- WHY ARE YOU EATING THE PIZZA?!" hyunjin's voice raises and jinsoul is even more satisfied (whilst eating the, actually pretty good, pizza).

why is jinsoul satisfied? because hyunjin is talking to her.

then a moment of silence passes their heads, and hyunjin is caught staring at jinsoul. "you are staring again. are you worried?" jinsoul asks, knowing she isn't worried. she knows that hyunjin is just embarrassed.

"no... i... hm." jinsoul places her hand on hyunjin's cheek, caressing it softly, only to kiss hyunjin's nose. "has anyone told you you're stunning today?"

hyunjin tries to think. "uh... no, actually." 

"how stupid." jinsoul is closer to hyunjin's face. hyunjin feels her warm breath and is now a blushing mess. she tries to cover herself again, but this time jinsoul grabs her hands and pins them on the sofa. this position turns hyunjin on.

"aeongieee. you are so adorable," jinsoul chuckles, looking into hyunjin's beautiful eyes. "i could just hug you."

hyunjin, flustered as hell, slowly stands at her feet, brushing off jinsoul, and lies down on the couch face up. she had hoped to catch a break from these emotions.

this is what jinsoul finds funny so she suddenly pounces on hyunjin, receiving a yelp from her. now jinsoul is on top of hyunjin in a cuddling like position.

"ah. my tteokbokki-im." a random catchphrase hyunjin came up a couple days ago, which yves accused of stealing.

the taller one, on top, chuckles. "eh?"

hyunjin giggles too, and this time her shyness is suddenly gone. her heart is full of happiness and love--she loves this so very much. jinsoul's stupid face would make hyunjin go insane, but comforted. hyunjin feels comfortable.

jinsoul wraps her arms around hyunjin's upperbody. her head would rest on hyunjin's chest. jinsoul's ear pressed against where her heart was and she would hear hyunjin's heartbeat go slower...and slower...

"are you finally calm around me?"

now hyunjin's heartrate increases as she hears that, and jinsoul knows, now smiling.

"idiot. i've always noticed how shy you are around me."

"you..?" hyunjin blushes even more.

"i have." jinsoul snuggles her head against hyunjin.

and all hyunjin can reply with is "oh." because hyunjin does not want to ruin this moment. she wraps her arms around jinsoul, too, and her heartbeat slows down once again. feeling the comfortable silence, feeling love, feeling jinsoul. hyunjin loves this, why was it so hard before? why would it take so long for her to get the courage to even say "hi" to jinsoul? hyunjin was known to be outgoing, bold, and random. so why must a girl suddenly come to intrude that?

it didn't matter now. hyunjin felt content. she now loved the adrenaline jinsoul gave her and how jinsoul responded to it.

"i love..." hyunjin starts to mumble. jinsoul is surprised, but hides it.

"what do you love? me?" jinsoul laughs at her own sentence.

but it turns to be true.

"yes. i love you." hyunjin grips jinsoul a little tighter, making sure jinsoul knows. it was something that jinsoul didn't expect hyunjin to say but at the same time she did. and she didn't mind when hyunjin said that either, she felt very happy when she did actually. jinsoul starts to feel something in her heart as well, so in a soft tone she says,

"i love you too, kim hyunjin." 

hyunjin hums a little, embarrassed now, but stays in the same position. could they be like this all night? she loved jinsoul on top of her, she loved cuddling jinsoul, she loved her scent, her aura, her slow breathing, her soft hair, her gaze, her laughter.

OK, maybe that is a little too much. but what matter was that hyunjin loved jinsoul. 

she didn't know how to express it, since words were never enough, but maybe that'll be okay for now.

"i love you..." hyunjin mutters.

jinsoul wraps her legs around hyunjin. "i know."

"i love. i love you."

"i love you too, hyunjin."

"i really do."

"i know, i know..."

"i love you."

"hehe."

"i love everything about you."

"you too, my aeongie."

"i..."

and just like that, hyunjin falls to sleep. jinsoul is shocked and sits up, glancing at hyunjin's sleepy face. she smiles, loving the adorable sight of hyunjin sleeping. she pulls out a blanket from the other sofa and places it on hyunjin, making sure she's all cozy and comfortable.

jinsoul kisses hyunjin's forehead. 

she whispers, "i love you too." she walks away, getting ready for her bed time as well. it wouldn't be long until the members got back.


End file.
